Apollo Gets Very Sick
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo collapses in a Council Meeting. Artemis who wasn't there rushes to his side when she feels his emotions. It is a race to find out what is wrong with him...ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo collapses in a Council Meeting. Artemis who wasn't there rushes to his side when she feels his emotions. It is a race to find out what is wrong with him...

* * *

**Apollo Gets Very Sick**

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

Apollo groans all anyone did in these Council meetings these days was arguing. It had been giving him a headache. He didn't think gods could get headaches!

He wished his sister was here. She would make these council meetings interesting. But she was in the middle of a hunt for Zeus.

The shouting was getting louder. And it was making him feel sick. He groans in pain.

"Apollo?" Hermes asks worriedly at the Sun God

"I'm...", Apollo starts but throws up

"Apollo!" Several gods call in alarm

"Someone get Asclepius!" Zeus yells

Apollo groans what was going on with him? His head was spinning.

"Easy Apollo", Athena says coming to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder

"I don't feel good", Apollo admits

"Everything will be ok", Athena says softly

Asclepius rushes in and takes one look at his father and gets to work.

"Dad what are your symptoms?" Asclepius asks

"Headache, dizzy, sick, pain", Apollo moans

"Dad I need to take you to the infirmary. Your temperature is 105", Asclepius says worriedly

Apollo for once didn't fight, he just nodded.

"Can you walk?" Asclepius asks

"Need help", Apollo admits, he would have blushed if he wasn't sick

"Come on lets get you there", Hermes says helping the Sun God up

Athena helps on the other side of Apollo. They had to take most of his weight as they guided him to the infirmary. But he throws up at being moved.

"It will be ok", Athena tells him trying not to worry

They helped him onto a bed. As his body started to tremble. Asclepius and the other healing deity's rush around Apollo.

Athena and Hermes stay at his side. Apollo knew they were there but they were not the person he wanted to be there. He admits to himself he was scared. And there was only one person he wanted at his side to make him better. He wanted his sister...

* * *

Artemis growls damn Zeus for wanting her to take out large groups of monsters. She would rather do anything else at the moment.

As she had been feeling uneasy all day. Something was wrong. She was in her camp with Thalia and Reyna going over a map of where the groups of monsters were when. Emotions bombard her mind.

She felt pain, panic and so much fear. She stumbles when the emotions hit her. She realised with panic those emotions were coming from her brother!

"Apollo", she whispers

"M'Lady are you alright?" Thalia asks alarmed

She needed to get to her brother. She had never felt these kind of emotions from him. They had closed their bond off for centuries. But she was feeling them now. So it must be bad.

"I need to get to my brother. Thalia, Reyna your both in charge. But I will be on Olympus for however long my brother needs me", Artemis says in a rush

"But what about Zeus?" Reyna asks

"To Hades with Zeus! My brother needs me", Artemis yells

Thalia and Reyna were shocked by their Mistresses panic. Especially over her brother.

"Send me a message if you get in trouble", Artemis says flashing out of her camp

Artemis appears on Olympus and starts to hunt for her brother. She follows his chaotic emotions. Letting them lead her to the infirmary.

Her eyes widen when she sees she had been lead to the infirmary. Apollo would never be in here unless he was treating someone.

She barges through the doors glaring at anyone who gets in her way of her getting to her scared little brother. Who obviously needed her.

She finally comes to a set of doors and she hears frantic talking.

"You got to calm down Dad it is not good for you in this state", a voice says

"Apollo deep breaths it is ok", She hears Athena say

"It us ok buddy. We are here", she hears Hermes says

"I want...Artemis", a raspy voice begs

"You know she can't be here", She hears Athena say

Artemis had, had enough listening. Once she heard her brother calling to her. All she knew was that her little brother was scared and needed her.

She barges in making everyone jump. But she doesn't care about that. She had eyes only on her little brother. He looked really sick. He was trembling. He was red obviously having a fever. His eyes met hers and he looked at her with scared eyes.

She doesn't hesitate and rushes to his side.

* * *

Apollo was trying to be brave. But this shouldn't be happening to a god. He heard them trying to calm him down. But they weren't _her._

"I want...Artemis", he begs trying not to cry

"You know she can't be here", Athena tells him

But before anything else could happen the door bursts open. A girl her auburn hair that was in a messy plait. Her yellow-silver eyes were filled with worry. Apollo would recognise her anywhere. She was here.

Apollo watches as she takes in the scene before rushing to him. Her hand felt good on his forehead as his head was pounding.

"Shh little brother I'm here now", Artemis tells him softly

"Arty", Apollo rasps relived reaching his hand to her

She takes it quickly. Not even commenting on the nickname she hated.

"Easy. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere", Artemis says softly

Apollo starts to calm down. He would be ok now his sister was here.

"What are you doing here Artemis?" Athena asks

"What do you think Athena?" Artemis snaps

"But Zeus...", Hermes starts

"I don't give a Hades what Zeus says. He can go to Tartarus if he thinks I'll stay away from my brother in his current state", Artemis growls at Hermes and Athena

Apollo whimpers at the noise. Artemis immediately turns her attention back to Apollo.

"Sorry my sun. You don't like loud noises?" Artemis asks softly

"My head hurts Arty", Apollo tells her

"We will make that better", Artemis tells him

"Aunt Artemis he is very sick", Asclepius tells her

"What are his symptoms?" Artemis asks him

Asclepius lists off the symptoms. And Artemis winces at some of the symptoms. No wonder Apollo was scared. He must be near delirious with his temperature that high.

"What are you doing about it?" Artemis asks

"We have started him on IV nectar and fluids. We are trying to find out what is causing this", Asclepius replies

"Try fast", Artemis growls at him

Asclepius nods scared and rushes out.

"Artemis, Zeus will need to know about this", Athena tells her

"Then you two go. Tell my dear _father _that if he tries, the keyword is tries, to remove me from my brothers side he won't like the consequences. This I swear on the River Styx", Artemis threatens causing thunder to boom

"Got it. We will leave you two alone", Hermes says quickly grabbing Athena and rushing out from Artemis's death glare

Artemis turns her attention back to Apollo her eyes going soft.

"How are feeling little brother?" Artemis's asks softly touching his face

"I don't feel good", Apollo replies leaning into her touch

"We will get you better", Artemis tells him

"You wouldn't leave?" Apollo asks with tears in his eyes

"Never", Artemis vows

Apollo starts to relax knowing his sister was here.

"Sleep little brother. I'll be here when you wake up", Artemis tells him softly

Apollo slowly drifts off into asleep.

Artemis sits by his side and keeps watch. She had _never _seen her brother so sick. It scared her. But she wouldn't show it. Apollo didn't need that.

Asclepius comes in and out doing tests but both he and Artemis worry when Apollo's temperature hits 108. A temperature that would kill a human.

She noticed her brother was tossing and turning. Crying in his sleep.

"Hush little one. It is just a nightmare. I'm here, your sister is here. Nothing will happen to you", Artemis tells him gently stroking his sweaty head.

He startles awake whimpering.

"She is gone", he mumbles with tears falling

"Who?" Artemis replies

"My sister is gone", he sobs

"Oh brother. I'm right here. I won't go anywhere till you order me away this I swear on the River Styx", Artemis says deciding to gather her delirious brother into her arms

He whimpers but clings to her. He had never clung to her before.

"Arty?" He rasps

"Yes little sun I'm here. Your going to be ok", Artemis tells him kissing his forehead

"I keep losing you...no matter what I do I lose you", Apollo rambles

"You can _never _lose me little brother. I would never leave you", Artemis replies

"Your not real. My sister can't stand me", Apollo cries tears falling

Artemis felt her heart constrict. She never meant for Apollo to feel this way.

"Oh Apollo. You are so wrong. Your the most important person in my life", Artemis tells him hugging him close and kissing his forehead

"No I am not. She would chose anyone over me", Apollo rambles

"Apollo I would _always _chose you first", Artemis whispers in his ear, "I love you, so, so very much little brother. I will try to show that more often"

Apollo sobs and Artemis starts rocking him. Telling him how much she loved him.

The next time Apollo woke was to voices arguing.

"You need to get back to your hunters and kill those groups of monsters", a voice says

"I am not leaving this spot _Zeus_. I told Hermes and Athena to tell you that. I am NOT leaving my brothers side", he hears his sister growl

"You listen here...", Zeus growls

"No YOU listen! My _little _brother is VERY ill. He needs me. And I won't leave his side in this condition. Go find someone else to do your dirty work before I toss YOU into Tartarus!" Artemis snarls

"Don't you dare threaten me", Zeus shouts

"Watch me", Artemis snaps, "Apollo needs me and I'm not leaving till he orders me away"

"You will listen...", Zeus starts

"Arty?" Apollo asks terrified

"Get out! Apollo doesn't need this. And don't come back", Artemis growls at him pushing him out

She turns and rushes to the crying and terrified Apollo.

"Shh he is gone now little brother. It is just me here", Artemis croons

"Arty I'm scared. What is happening to me?" Apollo cries to his sister

"We will find out. Now can you eat for me? You need your strength", Artemis asks him

Artemis gently coaxes him to eat some soup. He falls back to sleep afterwards. Artemis notices that he his mumbling was saying a name. She frowns as she tries to hear what he us saying probably.

"How could you Eileithyia?" Apollo mumbles in his fevered state

Artemis frowns what did Eileithyia have to with everything? She would have to find out after Apollo is better.

Artemis nursed Apollo getting him to eat and comforting when he had nightmares in his fevered state. She was constantly there next to him. Whispering words of comfort, love and compassion. She told him stories and let him cling to her when he was afraid as she sung to him.

3 weeks after Apollo fell ill. His temperature started to go down. Which was a huge relief to everyone. Especially Artemis who hadn't left his side in that time. She had made Apollo's hospital room her home while he was sick. She felt relieved when Asclepius said Apollo was getting better.

She hoped he would come back to her fully soon. As he had been delirious for the last three weeks. She wanted to see her brother healthy and back on his feet soon...

* * *

Apollo admitted to himself he felt like shit. He didn't know what happened. His memories were hazy. He remembered a female voice comforting him and singing to him. But little else.

What could possibly have happened?

Apollo decides to open his eyes he needed to know where he was. He slowly opened them. Wincing at the bright light.

Suddenly the lights dim.

"Is that better?" A soft voice asks

Apollo's eyes snap open to see familiar yellow-silver eyes looking at him with concern.

"Artemis?" Apollo asks rasping

"Easy. Drink you must be thirsty", Artemis says helping him drink some water

"Where am I?" Apollo asks

"Your in the infirmary. What do you remember?" Artemis asks him

Apollo frowns, "I can't remember much. How long have I been in here?"

"Three weeks. You have been very sick", Artemis informs him

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your Hunt like Father told you?" Apollo asks bitterly

Artemis flinches. He didn't remember she had been here the whole time. Artemis covers up the hurt in her eyes. Well tries too.

"I will get Asclepius", Artemis decides rushing out

Artemis bought Asclepius back in. But Apollo talks before Asclepius could.

"You can leave now anyway. You must be _dying _to get back to your hunt", Apollo sat bitterly

Artemis flinches again. Asclepius frowns.

"If that is what you want little su...Apollo", Artemis murmurs picking up her stuff and leaving

"Dad that was harsh", Asclepius tells him

"What is wrong with me?" Apollo asks ignoring his statement

* * *

Artemis was waiting outside Apollo's room. Thinking about her brother. He had finally come back but he told her to leave. She made a promise to leave when he told her too. She was hurt she had stayed by his side for three weeks and he kicked her out.

Asclepius comes out.

"How is he?" Artemis asks her nephew

"Getting better. I thought you would have left", Asclepius states

"I can't truly leave him even now. No matter what he thinks of me I DO care", Artemis replies a tear falling

"We all know you care. He is just frustrated", Asclepius comforts her

"I'll be back when he is sleeping. Do you know where Eileithyia is?" Artemis asks suddenly

"Haven't seen her in a while", Asclepius admits

"Let me know if you see her", Artemis orders him

"I will", Asclepius replies

Artemis was left alone with her thoughts. Her brother was back he told her to leave. She had vowed to leave if he ordered her away. She couldn't break that. She vowed on the River Styx. She didn't think he would do that.

She looks at her brother now sleeping peacefully and knew she had to leave otherwise break her vow. It would be up to him now.

But she DID have a Minor Goddess to hunt before she returned to her hunters. She would find out if Eileithyia knows anything about this ever if she had to _make _her to her...

* * *

_Days later..._

* * *

Apollo wakes up alone again and for some reason it felt wrong. On the first day after he woke he looked around the room to see blankets and other items suggesting someone had stayed in this room with him. But why weren't they here now? He didn't ask anyone even as the days went by and the person still wasn't there when he woke up.

Asclepius comes in again.

"Your nearly back to yourself Dad", he says

"I feel better. Asclepius...", Apollo hesitates

"What? Is something wrong?" Asclepius asks worriedly

"Who was in this room? It looks like someone lived here", Apollo asks

Asclepius looks at him with sad eyes.

"You could say that", he mumbles

"Who?" Apollo asks, "Why aren't they here now?"

Asclepius remains silent.

"Why aren't they here? Why don't they care now?" Apollo asks demanding to know

"Who do you think? It was the same person you kicked out the first time you woke up!" Asclepius snaps at him

"What?" Apollo whispers in disbelief

"Artemis had been here since day one! She felt something was wrong with you and came to you. She NEVER left your side in those three weeks! She vowed to you she wouldn't leave to you ordered her away. And guess what? You ordered her away! After she comforted you. After she hugged you with your nightmares. SHE nursed you back to health the whole time. No one else could do it. You only seemed to accept Artemis's help! She never left once Dad! Zeus tried to order her away. She refused. You need to realise Dad you kicked the one person who pulled you through this. She spent many nights awake just comforting you! She basically _never _slept while she was here. If that doesn't saw you how much she loves you I don't know what will. And I lost count of how many times she told you she loved you and wasn't going anywhere", Asclepius rants giving a speech before walking out

Apollo was shocked. Artemis had stayed? She hadn't left him the last three weeks? Did he really kick out the one person he wanted with him the most?

As he slept memories came back to him. Artemis holding him. Rocking him. Telling him she loved him. How she swore on the River Styx not to leave till HE ordered her away. He remembered her standing up to Zeus. The singing he remembered was hers. And he remembered how many times she told him she loved him. How she coaxed him to eat. How she held him when he said he was scared or had a nightmare. How she was _always _awake when he woke up.

She really had been there. And she promised to be a better sister. He needed to apologise to her. It wasn't her that needed to be a better sibling it was him!

When he woke up he felt like his old self.

Asclepius comes in and checks him over shocked.

"Well you have recovered", Asclepius tells him

"But I felt so weak yesterday", Apollo states with a frown

Asclepius sighs, "Dad if I had to guess I would say Artemis lent you more strength to get you back on your feet faster"

"What do you mean _more_ strength?" Apollo asks confused

"Dad. Artemis was scared for you. So she lent you some if her energy when you were getting too sick. She did this often. I believe she leant you some more energy to gave you back on your feet sooner", Asclepius tells him

'_Oh Arty I owe you everything', _Apollo thinks

"You should know Dad. Artemis found the person who did this too you", Asclepius tells him as he unhooks Apollo from the IV.

"Who was it?" Apollo asks curiously

"It was Eileithyia", Asclepius says with a scowl

"How did Artemis know?" Apollo asks wondering

"You kept muttering that name in your delirious state. I didn't think anything off it. But Artemis did. When you kicked her out Artemis went hunting for Eileithyia to get answers", Asclepius tells him

"Did she?" Apollo asks

"Yes. But Artemis had to get...creative to get the answers. Eileithyia was apparently wanted pay back because you refused to sleep with her. So you gave you a disease. And was hoping you would go to her for help. She never expected Artemis to show up immediately if at all", Asclepius explains

"Thanks Chaos for Artemis", Apollo whispers

"Yeh. What will you be doing now?" Asclepius asks

"I have to make something for a special someone", Apollo tells him flashing away

* * *

Artemis sighs. She was back with her hunt after a month. She had found out who made her brother sick and delivered the bitch to Zeus. But then she had a promise to keep she promises Apollo she would leave when he ordered her too. So she had no choice but to go back to the Hunt.

Her brother was likely fine now because she gave him her strength which had made her tired. But he needed it more then she did.

But Artemis would have wanted to stay with him. But alas she couldn't. Now Zeus was hounding her to get on with the job he told her too. And she didn't have anymore excuses to not go after the monster groups.

Finding the monsters hadn't been hard. Fighting them had. Since her energy was low she was slower then what she normally was. So she got three deep gashes on her stomach from claws. Thalia and Reyna wanted to help her. But she refused. Wanting to fix it herself.

She sat on her bed wincing as she cleaned the deep gashes. When she hears a knock on her tent door.

"Thalia I'm _fine_", Artemis tells the person

She continues to try to fix herself up. When she hears someone enter her tent.

"I told you I...", Artemis stops as she looks into the blue eyes of her brother

How was he here? Why was he here? Was he alright?

"Apollo? What is it what is wrong? Are you alright?" She asks frantically trying to get up but hisses as she stretched her wound she collapsed back onto the bed

"Arty!" Apollo cries

He never expected to come to his sister and see her injured. He puts his gift down and rushes to her side.

"What is wrong?" Apollo asks worriedly

Artemis looks at him in shock at his concern. Before removing her hand showing the three claw makes on her stomach.

Apollo's eyes widen at the injury.

"Damn Arty. I'll help you with this. You need to eat some ambrosia though", Apollo says summoning a couple of squares of ambrosia

She nods tiredly and takes the ambrosia. Apollo puts his hands on the wound and his hands glow gold as he heals his sister's injury.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Apollo asks worriedly

"No. Thank you little su...Apollo", Artemis says with a tired sigh

"You can call me whatever you want Arty. I don't mind", Apollo tells her

Artemis looks at him questioningly

"Why are you here?" Artemis asks softly but curiously

"I needed to see you. I'm so, so sorry Arty for his I treated you. I remember everything now. You came for me. Nobody would get you. But you just appeared and comforted me. You stayed Arty! You stayed when you had other duties! You helped keep me going. You did everything for me. You even cuddled me after nightmares and when I told you I was scared! You didn't make fun of me you just pulled me into your arms and sung too me! Artemis I can't thank you enough. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I ordered you away. I remember your vow now. I am so, so grateful Arty. And I want the chance to show you your not the sibling who needs to work on our relationship, that falls to me. I love you so much", Apollo rambles on

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder he sees Artemis looking at him tiredly but she had a tired smile on her face.

"There is nothing to apologise for. You were still muddled from your illness", Artemis tells him softly

Apollo looks at her before gently pulling her into his lap.

"Thank you for everything Arty", Apollo says hugging her tightly

"I would always do the same thing", Artemis replies enjoying the hug

Apollo reaches for his present.

"This is for you. I made it as a thank you, an apology and to say how much I love you", Apollo tells her handing her the gift

Artemis looks at it curiously but starts to open it to find a pendent. A moon and sun joined together. It had two sayings engraved on it in Greek. '_To my Sister who I love more than life. From your Little Sun', 'Sun and Moon two halves of a whole'_.

Tears were in Artemis's eyes seeing it. Apollo thought the tears meant something bad.

"I know it us not great. But...", Apollo starts

Artemis hugs him, "I love it little sun"

Apollo's eyes light up and he helps put it on. It glows once it locked into place.

"Thank you Sis. For all you done. I can never repay you", Apollo whispers to her

"You don't need too. Your my brother I will _always _be at your side", Artemis tells him

"I love you Arty. I hope we can be together more", Apollo says to her

"I love you too Apollo. We WILL have more times together", Artemis replies

They talk for a bit longer before they drift of too sleep in each other's arms. The next morning Thalia goes in the check on Artemis. And smiles softly seeing Artemis sleeping in her brothers embrace. She decides to leave them.

After all both seemed like they needed the comfort and they both seemed so relaxed so Thalia was going to tell the Hunters to not bother Artemis today.

After all the brother and sister needed time to be with each other. And as they slept in each other's arms they both had the best sleep they had and a long time. Both feeling the hope they could be together more. Now that Apollo wasn't sick...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


End file.
